


It is a distressing, maddening world we live in

by merrymaya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A donkey - Freeform, Brienne is cunning, Cersei!roast, F/M, Jaime is an idiot, Lannister clan, Light Reading, Pure Crack, Tywin is a bad ass, Tywin is a badass!, Tywin is roasting people left and right, Tywin took over, based loosely on canon, don't care for it, just for fun, not by much, older Brienne, some pinch of J/C incest but not for long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymaya/pseuds/merrymaya
Summary: Once upon a time, Jaime Lannister had a plan.It just went downhill from there.





	1. A botched attempt of botched wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people, I need some time to continue my other stories, each chapter demanding a lot of thought to be the best it can be. I just wanted a crack fic, something just for fun. Curse me for still trying to make it have some sense. lol. Still, I really just want to let loose a little. 
> 
> You all know what it means. Jaime better brace himself because it's gonna hurt. lol
> 
> Thanks: To JailynnW first, for always listening to my braime rants, day or night, rain or shine, she is always there. For her wonderful stories too, full of Warriors, whispers and werewolves and up-the-roof UST(kiss already Jaime and Brienne! the suspense is killing me!) Go check her stuff, it's the greatest since the invention of sliced bread and as yummy!!!
> 
> Thanks to all who loved, reviewed, kudoed and read my stories. You are all great! I have no words to describe my happiness at each message I get and answer too. I want the whole world to talk about Braime!
> 
> Thanks to GRRM who created such a compelling story. Will be glad if we get the next book soon, Mr GRRM. If you don't mind.

Jaime was sweating in his ceremonial attire standing near his little brother Tyrion. Robert stood near the High Septon in front of the altar of the Sept of Lannisport and everybody was waiting for his twin sister and secret lover Cersei to come and marry the big oafish King.

Jaime tried to calm his nerves. It wouldn’t do for people to see his nervousness. It wouldn’t do for anyone to notice his attitude. Nobody should know what he knew, that the wedding will not happen. He would actually prefer to be elsewhere but he had to show himself. When people, especially his father, will understand that Cersei will not show, they had to see him. They had to believe him innocent. 

Of course, he wasn’t innocent. Cersei was his and he was hers. She told him that for as long as he could remember. It was a certitude, as ineluctable as the sun rising in the East or their father being a ruthless bastard. Knowing that, he couldn’t let this wedding happen. He paid two sellswords generously _enough that they wouldn’t try to betray him or hurt his precious sister_ and told them to intercept the ceremonial wheelhouse and kidnap his sweet sister. She was waiting some acres away from the Sept, in a decrepit holdfast. He would walk in, kiss her happily, and take her away to Essos where they could live together and love each other freely. He was sure that his gesture will be taken as what it is. The chivalry of a amorous lover ready to save his lady love. Is there a more romantic gesture?

Now, they were all standing impatiently and Jaime felt a smile trying to emerge on his lips. Only the need to still be careful stopped him. They were still in Westeros, he will feel victorious only when they will be on the boat to Essos, away from their Lord father’s wrath. Still, he wanted to scorn and laugh at Robert’s face. The stupid man who wanted to steal his sister from him was growing impatient. A large frown was growing on his face as time passed and Cersei and Tywin were still absent.

Jaime was fairly vibrating with tension, any minute now and someone would begin to question Cersei’s disappearance. Tyrion grunted in irritation, “Would you stop your squirming, dear brother? Everybody is impatient for this wedding to happen but you do not see us dance like you in merriment.” 

Jaime growled, “I am just worried, little brother, as you should be yourself. Shouldn’t Cersei already be…” 

A sudden clamor was heard from behind the Sept’s door. Delirious screams of joy. Cries of happiness filled the silence. Jaime’s eyes widened as the Sept’s heavy wooden doors opened and Cersei appeared, looking triumphant and one of her arms woven with Tywin’s arm. As she passed near him, Jaime struggled to keep a pleasant expression on his face. A gigantic effort in view of the turmoil he felt inside. 

“Jaime, be careful,” whispered Tyrion’s before Tywin joined them to watch the ceremony unfold. Jaime was still shaken, a thought running around and around in his head _‘How can it be? What was his sweet sister doing here?’_ Around and around, drowning the High Septon’s words…

“Control yourself, Jaime,” came his father’s voice, the frosted fury evident in his murmur. “Stop looking so sanguine. You are casting shame upon our House on this glorious day!” The threat was enough to bring Jaime to the present and he smoothed his expression even more.

“We were worried, father,” he answered smoothly. “We waited for your arrival for quite some time. We were beginning to worry that something had happened to both of you.” He kept his tone light and slightly interrogative, as if the answer was of no import. Tyrion confirmed his words which made Jaime relax and send silent words of gratitude. 

Tywin grunted in irritation, “After you left, your sister decided that the wheelhouse was unworthy of a future Queen. We had to take an open carriage so she could greet her future subjects. The delay in changing the mode of transportation was significant. It is irrelevant now.” Tywin smiled in satisfaction as the vows were being pronounced and the union between House Lannister and House Baratheon was sealed in marriage. Jaime just wanted to cry.

He had worked so hard, only for his plans to be folded by his own sister. He had worked for months on this strategy, planning, organizing, and searching for the best opportunity. He had found the perfect moment _when Cersei was on the road to the Sept_ to take her away from a hated marriage and him away from the hated Kingsguard. He had wished to marry her instead of Robert as she was already dressed for the occasion. He had enough money in his purse _added to his and his sister’s jewelry_ to get to Essos and begin a new life.

He could barely watch the ceremony which bound his sister to another man. He could scarcely eat nor drink in the following celebratory banquet. He certainly didn’t want to see the bedding ceremony. As soon as it was acceptable, he mounted his horse and rode away. He had some sellswords to interrogate.


	2. A serious complication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The abduction is not a failure after all. It is not to everyone's taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaahhhh, here's another one because it was too much fun and I couldn't stop myself ^^

When he got to the holdfast, it was already pretty dark. The only sign of the keep was the candle kept alight on the windowsill of the main room. Looking around, he saw only a wild forest and heard only the sounds of nocturnal creatures. No human presence anywhere around him. 

It worked to his advantage for he didn’t want to be seen while talking to two sellswords. Or seen killing those same stupid sellswords if the need arose. His anger at the wedding was still coursing through his veins, his mood incandescent with outrage. He may need some relief in the form of a sword fight. 

He attached the reins of his horse near the reins of the sellswords’ beasts. The keep’s stable was good enough for the time being. Observing the sellswords’ horses, he saw that they looked healthy enough and could fetch a good price if sold. It would be a small consolation after the loss of his love. Yet, the price of the soon-to-be-dead men’s horses could fetch him a pretty necklace for her. It would be nothing near the devastation of her sacrifice but she may appreciate that he thought of her. And didn’t these men deserve to pay with their lives for their failure to save hers? 

His long dark cloak covered his bright clothes as he entered the warm main chamber of the holdfast. His face was also obscured by his cloak’s hood and a full-face mask. Still, the old abandoned keep was so far from the roads that the sellswords knew that only their employer would know of it and did not show any fear. What an error to make for Jaime was furious.

Before they had the chance to speak, he rounded on them, “What kind of oafs cannot kidnap a simple Lady from her wheelhouse!”

The two sellswords frowned at him, “M’Lord! We-” one of them began to utter but Jaime just didn’t let him finish.

“I gave you everything you needed to know! The time, the place, she was accompanied by two ladies-in-waiting and two soldiers. If you had attacked on the bridge I described to you, you could have easily fought the soldiers and…”

“M’Lord! We dn’t und’rstand! We bring the Lady here as you ask’d!” said the other sellsword with alarm and not a little anger.

“What did you just say?” Jaime stopped in place, frowning at the two men in turn. “It is not possible, I saw her before coming to see you!”

All three of them turned to look at the door containing the only other room of the keep. The room which was supposed to house Cersei before Jaime’s arrival. Jaime stroked the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes nearly shut, trying to make sense of the facts.

“I paid you to kidnap a blond woman,” he began with a seemingly calm voice.

“She was a blond... woman, M’Lord,” answered one of them with a nod.

“I told you that this Lady’s wheelhouse would be on the bridge between Casterly Rock and Lannisport at midday,” he hissed, feeling his anger growing by the moment.

The sellswords frowned at him, “And that’s the woman we got, as you order’d.” Jaime wanted to scream with rage. The cullions had taken the wrong woman! What could he do now? What he will do with this unwilling and unwanted woman?! How could he get away from that situation?

“We shou’d ta’k about the money, mi Lord. It was harder that what you said! You don’t warn us abo’t the Lady! We shou’d get more money for the task you gave us.” Jaime smiled coldly at them. He will pay them alright. He had to take care of the woman first. Then he will take care of those two cullions who had the guts to try to ask for more money when they failed their task so monumentally. Cersei was paying the price as they spoke. An unknown woman was kidnapped for nothing as they spoke. Jaime will send her away with some dragons and a horse, then he would repay those idiots with steel. 

He approached the door and opened it slowly, still frowning at the sellswords who watched him back with a curious expression. He began to talk, to try to explain the mistake and hope the woman was reasonable. If not, Lannister money was always a great motivator. “My Lady, I am sorry for the inconvenience-”

As Jaime turned his head to look at the prisoner, he got punched in the face. The impact was so strong and so unexpected that he went down like a felled tree. As he moaned in pain and his head swam with debilitating pain, he heard a low growl just above his head. His blurred vision could only register a giant with blue eyes and blond hair when he got punched again and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one, because they keep coming with pleasure and why not? 
> 
> Let's be honest, it won't happen again lol


	3. Enters the Darkth Lordth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime is rescued but if asked, he seriously would have preferred death at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still really fun to write and still a bitch of a life for Jaime.

When Jaime woke up the following morn, he was stunned. His two acolytes were dead, his horse and his personal effects were gone. The jerkin with the Lannister Lion stitched in golden thread was gone too, his purse and his Lannister sword, the one given to him by Tywin as his heir. It made him tremble. Besides the need to kill the offender, and the wish to know what the goons had thought by bringing this ‘creature’, he was terrified of his father's reaction. There would be no happiness in seeing him alive and well. It would be all anger and disappointment. And the rage at Jaime having lost a precious family sword.

He spotted some dragons on the table, enough for a meal and a raven. He fumed. The scoundrel should have left the whole of it. In his embarrassment and rage, he didn’t think that someone else would have taken it all, even his life. 

He took a deep breath. He will find the criminal, take all his belongings back and run him through with his sword. The bastard would hear him roar!

There were no horses outside _his had been an expensive warhorse, damnit_ but there was a donkey. So added to the indignity of being robbed and dropped upon, he had to ride an ornery donkey. The humiliations kept on coming, he thought sarcastically. Luckily he got to a tavern quickly and exchanged the donkey for a few meals and a room. He used some of the coins to send a raven to his father and settled to wait. He hoped that a Lannister soldier would arrive with a horse and he could get home quickly. 

Coming back from a stroll where he had searched in vain for his attacker, Jaime got the unpleasant surprise of seeing Tywin Lannister Himself waiting for him. At one of the tables in the deserted inn, with only The Mountain at his side and Lannister soldiers guarding the doors, Tywin sat. Reclining on the table on his elbows and his hands obscuring the bottom half of his face, his eyes dark and promising retribution. Jaime felt his throat close with terror. He could barely gulp.

He approached the table with trepidation and posted himself in front of his father, his back straight and rigid. Then he waited. Such was the destiny of a Lannister child. You let your father impress on your soul how much you were beneath his contempt and that was before even knowing why you were so haughtily judged in the first place. Jaime certainly hoped that his latest blunder wasn’t the reason because he didn’t believe he would survive the meeting long enough to see his sweet sister again.

His father continued to look at him silently until Jaime wanted to scream, to confess his crime just to be done with it already. At the moment he was about to open his mouth, Tywin finally spoke.

“Where is your sword, boy?” and just like that Jaime’s throat closed again and he regretted his need to talk. He was totally speechless.

Tywin’s eyes disdainingly took in the blood-splattered roughspun tunic taken to one of the dead man, the lack of sword at his hip, his dirty ceremonial breeches _not so white after his encounter with his attacker_ then came back to his face with the puffy eye and swollen jaw where he had been punched. Tywin pursed his lips and looked down, and Jaime could have sworn that he suppressed a smile but the situation was so humiliating for them both that he knew it couldn’t be the case.

Jaime was still silent so Tywin continued, “Would you explain to me how you got from your sister’s wedding to a tavern miles away with no sword, no coins, no jerkin, no horse, two dead men… and a donkey?” Jaime hung his head in shame. Of course, his father knew about the donkey. 

Then a worse thought crossed his mind, Jaime realized that he had no story prepared. He didn’t think of what tale he would spin for his father’s benefit. He certainly couldn’t say the truth. How would he tell his father that he planned on stealing his sister and take her to Essos to be with her? 

Tywin began to tut several times. That was bad, Jaime knew. He felt all his muscles tense, from the muscles of his torso outwards until his body had the hardness of a plank. He hastened to explain his case to his Sire.

“Father, I tried to get home for the feast was nearing its end and I was a little tipsy. On my way to Casterly, a band of bandits _at least ten_ took me by surprise and demanded that I surrender all my possessions. I refused, as is expected from a Lannister!” Jaime began to feel confident and continued his tale, “I fought valiantly but they were too many. Even I, the Lion of Lannister couldn’t... H-How did you get that?” Jaime’s voice wavered and he felt his face blanch.

Tywin had suddenly put Jaime’s sword on the table. Jaime’s lies died a quick death on his lips.

“Would you mayhaps like to change your story?” asked his father with a crisp smile, which meant that Jaime was in serious danger. The smilier Tywin got, the more dangerous he was. He knew it because Clegane began to smile too. The effect of those two smiling in tandem was so eerie that Jaime had a full body-shiver. He knew he was doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now every time I write or see the word donkey, I'm thinking of Jaime ^^


	4. Between the time Jaime ‘slept’ and the moment Jaime met his Maker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaime needs a break, I fear that he went on strike. No matter, destiny conspires against him and doesn't need him to make him more miserable. 
> 
> Note: In this story, Jaime is eighteen (Cersei married Robert when she was eighteen) and Brienne is older than him. I could totally see Jaime go head over heels for an older Brienne. And she doesn't care about him ^^   
So Brienne is twenty-one in this story. 
> 
> Thanks for all who took interest in this tiny humble story. There is still a lot to come and a lot of season8 hate to exorcise yet ^^

Despite the late hour, Tywin was wide awake. As was the woman sitting in front of him in his solar. Between them on the table, some objects had been laid down, one near the other. 

“I understand that my son is dead. Was it by your hand?” Tywin said while he looked at the jerkin and the sword he knew for a certitude belonged to his son and heir. He breathed hard and waited for her answer. Jaime’s death would destroy his...

“Why would I do that? Why would I seek your wrath and the destruction of my House with such ill-advised actions?” the young woman sitting in front of him looked genuinely puzzled but it was nothing near what Tywin felt at her presence.

Tywin frowned then considered the woman in front of him again. She had seemed innocuous enough until he had heard what she had in her possession. He had her brought to his solar immediately after his steward had mentioned her bounty. Now she sat, calm as you please, as if her life wasn’t about to be forfeited if she angered him. 

But she seemed reasonable and well-learned and her accent was that of a highborn. Checking Jaime’s possessions showed no sign of blood or fight. No lacerations or tears. He decided to give her the chance to plead her case first.

“Then why did you do that?”

“Because your son sent people to kidnap me,” Tywin’s body jerked. Of all the reasons he had suspected, this one was not even on the list. The claim was so outlandish that he stared at her for a long moment to disprove it. She didn’t show any sign of madness or feeble-mindedness. Everything from her attitude, to her tone, to the barely contained anger in her eyes, showed that she spoke the truth.

“Why would he do that?” Tywin was divided between puzzlement and fury. If Lady Brienne hadn’t come to him and had directly sought her father, Lord Selwyn would have the right to ask for reparation or ask King Robert to help him in a war against the Lannisters. Tarth being an old vassal of House Baratheon could sway the King to defend the Stormlander’s interest even if his new wife was a Lannister. 

Also, why kidnap ‘this’ woman? Jaime could have any woman he wished and he never heard of any indiscretion. Neither Lady nor servant girl ever came to ask for help with a pesky pregnancy. He would have welcomed such tidings. But no! While Tyrion's name was well known in the whorehouses around Casterly Rock, his first son had the sexual prowess of a righteous monk. And suddenly, Jaime abducts a Lady. Lunacy!!! 

Tywin sighed and rubbed the length of his nose, he had told Johanna that they didn’t need kids. Dogs would have been enough. Loyal, affectionate, they knew their place and never embarrassed you. Dogs! He had told her! Then, he had gotten a pair of perfect twins and thought that he could at least get a legacy out of them.

“I do not know my Lord. I have a tendency to kill my jailors first and ask for reasons later.” He felt his muscles contract at her words and she added, “I only punched your son and rendered him unconscious. I would have killed him _as was my right!” she added with force as his hands clenched again, “if I had a weapon on me. I killed his two accomplices through. They were rude and they attacked me. They left me without means and belongings. When I returned to the place where the abduction took place, everything and every member of my escort were gone. The armor my father gave me for my last nameday was not there. I do not have to tell you the price of such a gift. They deserved their death.” Tywin inclined his head in acceptance. He did not care for their fate. “When I came back to kill the last man, I saw his clothes and his possessions and understood who he was. His face was pretty distinctive and the lion on his jerkin even more. I took all the possessions I could. The three horses, the sword, the purse even if I left enough for food and a raven and the jerkin and came to Casterly Rock as soon as I could. Fortunately, riding a warhorse shortened my journey considerably."

“Why take his possessions if not to sell them? Why come to me directly after?” 

“Revenge drove me to do the first," she straightened her back and glared, unapologetic, "I had no intention of selling his belongings in the first place. I just wanted him to experience the same hopelessness I felt when left with nothing but the clothes on my back and no means to defend myself. I would have also never gotten an audience with you my Lord, had I not been in possession of some personal trinket. Who would have believed such a story? Why would the heir to Casterly abduct someone like me?” said the girl while waving at her face. He didn’t protest, and she seemed to appreciate the lack of hypocrisy for she smiled contently at his silence. He just nodded and she continued to explain her plan.

“To seek a just reparation was the reason for my second action. I wish to seek a _private_ resolution. I do not wish for a pointless conflict between our Houses and our people. While I do not condone abduction, I know for a fact that I was taken by mistake. It does not warrant a war. Wars are never to anyone’s benefit. My father would do it for my sake, no matter how ill-advised it could be. Propagating the news of this incident would humiliate your Heir and maybe your House by association. I also wish to help prevent the kidnapping of a noble Lady.”

Tywin nodded. It was well-thought. The woman was wise for her age and had known when to stay her hand. If she had killed Jaime, Tywin would have gone for her blood and the blood of her kin and people. No matter if her tale was indeed true as Tywin still doubted that Jaime really organized her abduction. “How did you know that it was a mistake? What did you hear?”

“I heard them say that they were supposed to seize a blond Lady from her wheelhouse and bring her to the keep where I was taken to. They mistook my wheelhouse for hers.”

“Where did this event happen?” It would be the last confirmation he needed. Tywin had the horrible feeling that he knew who was supposed to be taken away.

“We had just arrived on the bridge separating Casterly Rock to Lannisport. My father had insisted on me riding in a wheelhouse while I visited Westeros' grand castles and families. We were on our way to the Sept to see the Royal Wedding when we were attacked.” The plain woman looked put upon while saying this but Tywin barely paid attention. 

Tywin’s hands clenched on the arms of his chair with force. The same force he used to grind his teeth together in rage. His fool of a son, of course, he would have tried to do that! To take his twin sister away and bring his House’ annihilation. This Lady was owed more than one debt even if she was unaware of it. 

“My Lady, while I deplore the reasons for our meeting, I am glad to inform you that your kidnapping prevented hers and that she is now safe against other attempts. I am going to make sure of it. You already helped save her from an unfortunate fate. You have my House’s gratitude for that.” 

The Lady of Tarth blushed and nodded humbly. Good, Tywin thought, she was acting with decorum. He knew fools twice her age who would have shown greed with indecent speed. “Whatever is in my power to give you will be yours. Just name your price.” 

She took a deep breath and listed her demands.

Tywin’s eyebrows rose high at her requests. That was not what he expected. Yet, he knew how to use this to his advantage and she will be the instrument he will yield to punish his son. And he would use the time to judge her. If she was worth it, he would bring her into the family fold, one way or another. He had to write to Lord Selwyn immediately. And to King Robert too. 

Just as he was to dismiss the Lady, the maester of Casterly entered with a scroll. The man bowed to them both _which the Lady returned, Tywin noticed_ and approached his Lord. “My Lord, a message just came by raven. Your son, Lord Jaime, is in need of help. He demands for a soldier and a horse to be sent to retrieve him as quickly as possible.”

Tywin looked at Lady Brienne as he thought. She had risen when the maester began to talk to him and took to make a turn of the solar, walking as far as she could to not disturb the conversation. He could appreciate her good-manners even if she would have to become bolder if she wanted to be a Lannister. Lions didn’t fade in the shadows, they roared with pride. He will teach her that. 

He turned to the maester, “Please, give the Lady of Tarth one of the family rooms. She is an honorable guest in this household and will be treated as such.” The maester’s eyes widened but he nodded nonetheless. The family quarters were given only to members of the Lannister clan. It gave the Lady a high status as a guest. He would have to warn the servants that she had to be treated with the utmost respect.

“Lady Brienne,” he called her and she turned to look at him calmly, “I hope to meet you later to discuss your new status. My maester will take you to your new accommodations so you could refresh yourself and rest. If you have any needs, call upon a servant and it will be done. Did you send a raven to your father?” 

“No, my Lord. My utmost priority was to talk with you,” she answered promptly then blushed, “and the coins were not mine to use.” Tywin appreciated the extreme righteousness of the Lady even if it had been unnecessary. Still, it showed a lot about Lady Brienne’s character and he deplored that his own children were not as good-tempered as this unassuming young woman.

Tywin nodded in satisfaction. “Allow me the right to inform him of the situation first, Lady Brienne. I promise to send a raven as soon as possible to tell him of your continued good health.” She bowed and nodded in agreement. Tywin smiled evilly, “I have a son to retrieve.” 

His blood-thirsty smile was reflected on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, less crack on this one but still a lot of pains in the works for our silly knight. Still, writing Tywin is such a pleasure. ^^ You gotta love him.
> 
> Talking about Lannisters, I do not understand how I began as such a Stark loyalist but all my PoP dolls are Lannisters (except Jaime, Jaime is a PoP unicorn because I never saw it where I live). Please explain it to me ToT


	5. Tywin: 2 _  Jaime: 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin is not done yet and Jaime is not done falling from his high horse (or donkey lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, still having a blast with Tywin. Between my Tywin and JailynnW's Olenna we will roast the whole cast of Westeros lol
> 
> Hope you like it, it made me laugh as I was writing it ^^ lol

Here he was, again, standing in front of his father. Three days after his sweet sister’s wedding and his lame attempt at kidnapping. His father had been suspiciously absent those days after they met in the inn. He had enjoyed the lack of interaction with his father for the humiliation was still burning hot in his mind. On the other side, the lack of retribution made him uneasy. Not hearing about his fate had been nerve-wracking. His father never let an offense go, and the wench had gone to his father for punishment but he hadn’t seen nor heard about her since then. He had been worried and not even Tyrion’s antics had eased his mind. 

He had been finally summoned to his father’s solar and all the worry had consolidated in his gut at once. He had been right. The summon had been Tywin’s way of reminding Jaime of his numerous failure while simultaneously praising the woman who escaped _an apparent Lady Brienne of Tarth_ to the skies. It took quite some time until Jaime was fed up. 

“I do not understand why she deserves such praise. She left your heir stranded with nothing but some coins and a poor mean of transportation.” He would not say ‘donkey’ even if it killed him. “She should be punished for doing that to a Lannister,” he said haughtily, fed up with the diatribe on her virtuous character. He hadn’t seen anything virtuous in her attitude. Actually, he had only seen her fist and even that had been a blur. 

“She could have killed you and she did not.” Tywin’s voice which had been its usual pitch rose a little. 

“She could have taken all your possessions for herself and she did not.” His father’s voice rose to another level and Jaime winced at his blunder. He had made Tywin angrier than he already was and he would pay now. 

“She could have exposed your shame for everybody to know and she did not.” Jaime blushed with self-disgust. It was so hard to admit that his father was right. “By respect for _me_, she brought back everything she took, from horses to purse and brought them into my hands.” Tywin snarled viciously. Jaime could only nod. 

“And she did that with pure intentions? No want for gain? No desire for a reward?” asked Jaime full of skepticism. He may be down but he wasn’t willing to concede just yet. 

“Of course she wanted something and I gave it to her. A Lannister always pays his debt and our House owes her a big one.” His father waved his hand in a disdainful gesture, unfazed by the idea.

“What did she want?” Jaime would have shaken his father if he had the guts. But shaking his father would lead to the Mountain shaking his arms out of their sockets so he contained himself. Self-preservation was a marvelous thing. 

“It is between the Lady and me,” retorted Tywin regally and Jaime gritted his teeth. 

“I feel that it does concern me, Father,” said Jaime sarcastically. “Her grief lies with me after all.”

“Do not remind me, boy,” hissed Tywin. “I already remember all too well.” Jaime hung his head in contrition. Provoking his father was a foolish endeavor but he did need to know. What would she ask for his penance? What punishment awaited him?

“She wants amends made for the abduction, obviously. Actually, she asked for a little thing in exchange for her anger.” 

Jaime was sweating. What did she ask for? Why his father didn’t tell him yet? His father stood up and came to stand near him. And Jaime was dreading what would come next.

“Jaime, you could have asked for help,” Jaime was confused, his father had put his hand on his shoulder and was… what was the word again?... he was nearly… it was on the tip of his tongue… compassionate. Jaime was nervous. The emotion was so incompatible with Tywin that it was unnatural. He blushed and stuttered, “For what, Fa-Father? I do not understand your meaning.”

“If you wanted to wed the Lady of Tarth, you just had to ask. I could have sent a raven to her father and you would not have been refused.”

Jaime’s heart stuttered this time. All the good feelings for his father evaporated like mist. He experienced a moment where chaos and nothingness reigned supreme in his mind. Tis’ was not a pretty sight. He came back from it trembling and weak. “Wh-WhaaaAAATTT?” The squeak of his voice was totally un-Lannister. For once, the Gods were generous and his Sire didn’t seem to hear it. “I do not…”

Tywin’s hand suddenly gripped his shoulder hard and he winced. It felt like an eagle’s talons and his jerkin had not enough padding to protect his body from their viciousness. Tywin’s face loomed over his. How could he loom over him when Jaime was a little taller? He didn’t have time to think about it because Tywin’s words provoked a new wave of mayhem in his mind.

“Of course, you abducted Lady Brienne to marry her, son. Very commendable for she is a fine Lady. Even if the method was not to my taste. It couldn’t be that you tried to take another woman by force.” Tywin’s voice dropped down another notch and his fingers dug deeper in his son’s shoulder. “It couldn’t be that you tried to kidnap another blond woman who was supposed to come that way. That would be _ridiculous_, wouldn’t it?” Tywin’s eyes were stabbing him at this point.

Jaime paled until he felt that no blood was left in his head. He felt all the precarity of his existence at this moment. Under his father’s hand and gaze, he had never felt as terrified as he was at this particular moment. He did what any man would have done. He lied shamelessly, like his life depended on it… it kind of did. (At least, he lied on the woman’s identity, the rest was entirely too true.)

“Of course, father. It is a totally ridiculous notion. I-I’m sorry, my emotions for the Lady were so strong that I couldn’t let her get away from my life.” He felt tears in his eyes. “I may have been misguided but it was all made in the name of love.” He rallied against his cowardice in his mind. But when you are stuck between Tywin Lannister and the Stranger _Jaime swore that he could feel the Stranger’s laughing over his other shoulder_ you do not have a lot of solutions. He felt more kitten than Lion. He had not a chance. 

“Fear not, my son. I am sure that the Lady will learn to love you with time. You are a proud Lion of Lannister. She will see your qualities soon. We will talk about the proper way of courting a Lady as soon as I have the time for it. You are severely lacking on this subject.” Jaime vomited a little in his mouth at the idea. 

“For the moment, I will ask that you treat Lady Brienne with respect. She will first be a member of our family. You will treat her like a beloved sister at first.” Jaime’s mind got confused on this one. The mental calculations needed to decipher the meaning behind this particular sentence hurt him. “Then, when she will be more amenable, you can begin to court her as she deserves.” Tywin finished with a flourish as he sat back behind his desk. 

“Father… does she know of my... real intentions? I didn’t have the time to tell her as she took to her abduction really poorly,” a pale Jaime asked. He begged all the Gods he knew. He prayed that his Sire didn’t say anything to the Lady of Tarth. If she was unaware, he may gain some precious time and try to find a way out of this mess. It was all HER fault!

His father took a long time to answer. He just looked at Jaime pensively. Jaime took the time to sell his soul to two different Gods in the meantime. He didn’t know how he would pay both the Drowned God and Rh’llor when the time came but it was a problem for another day. 

“No, I didn’t inform her yet. She was furious and I didn’t think that she would be receptive to your pathetic attempts at wooing her.” Tywin finally said.

Jaime wanted to cry. The relief was that acute. He had a chance to live and find a way to go back to his sister. He may have lost his soul but it was worth the trade.

“Father, I beg of you to not say a thing yet. I will think of a better way to make my intentions known as I fulfill my duties back in King’s Landing. My function as Kingsguard does permit for long reflection. I will surely find-”

“There is no need to go far away, son. You will have better chances to court your intended if you are living in the same castle.” Tywin said firmly.

“But I am of the Kingsguard, Father. I wanted to elope with my Lady because of the consequences of forsaking my-” 

“I commend you for choosing this particular time, son. Robert just married your sister so he released you from your duties as a boon to me. He was actually quite happy to send you to Casterly Rock. Something about breathing easier without you behind his back. As you see, you do not have to worry about it. You are free to take a wife publicly and without shame.” 

Jaime felt his hands tremble and clenched his hands tightly to stop them. He felt dizzy from the blows coming one after the other. His dismissal from the Kingsguard, the jape about his betrayal, being sent away from Cersei again, his apparent freedom to marry his apparent intended. Too much, it was too much… He couldn’t utter a single sound in protest.

Tywin smiled but his eyes turned serious and his tone deadly, “As I know how much you love your sister, I sent the Hound to King’s Landing for her protection. He will assure that nothing happens to her. I am sure you are relieved to know that.”

“I thank you, Father. I am indeed grateful for your consideration. I will sleep better knowing that she is well protected,” Jaime could barely speak the words, his voice faint and wooden. 

He felt that his world just collapsed under his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope it was worth the read ^^ 
> 
> Tywin is not done yet, just so you know. *evil laughter*


	6. Bonus chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this part happens a little after Brienne is in Casterly Rock and Jaime meets her at dinner. Of course, fireworks happen. ^^
> 
> not in the chronological order of things but again, I do not want to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is posted now because I am very happy.
> 
> We created the **Braime without Borders** WhatsApp group. We cover already a part of the globe with India, America, Israel, France, and Scotland. Do you wish to add your own voice and put your country in BraimeLand?

Jaime got up, his face red with anger. “What is SHE doing here?” he hissed while pointing at Brienne who just took her place one seat away from her father. She was seated on the Dais as if she was a member of the family. But she wasn’t! 

“Sit down, Jaime. You are ridiculous,” said Tywin very precisely, not even looking at him. He still paused, his knife hovering over his piece of meat, a sure sign of irritation. His father ate his food the way others practiced their trade. Every movement was calculated. The knife would raise only to fall down and cut the meat at exactly the same rhythm. 

One sennight, Tyrion and he had taken to count the time their father took to cut his meat. Every time, it had taken exactly ten heartbeats from the moment the knife rose to the moment the meat touched their father's lips. There were life lessons hidden in that ritual, they just hadn’t found them yet. 

“She is an honorable guest here in Casterly. As such, she is to be treated as a member of the family,” Tywin said after taking a sip of rich red Dornish wine.

“That’s outrageous! I cannot accept such proceedings!” hissed Jaime in outrage. He will not eat near the witch who brought so much pain into his life. He will not!

“Lord Tywin,” the wench said and his body tensed at the sound of her voice, as always. The sound of it always rubbed his nerves the wrong way. “I do not wish to disrupt the dinner with my presence. I can mov-”

“Nonsense, Lady Brienne,” cut Tywin sharply and covering the gleeful ‘Yes!’ which escaped Jaime’s mouth. “It gives me joy to have you at the family table. You will not deprive us of your company surely?” The ‘us’ probably only meant Tywin but the rest of the family members all nodded in agreement with different levels of enthusiasm. Jaime snorted at them, No will of their own, always letting his father dictate...

“So, what will you do about it, boy?” Seeing the woman sit down again with a blush and hearing his father call him ‘boy’ with such disdain brought Jaime’s emotions to a boiling point. He only felt rage and could only think of one thing: drive his father as insane with rage as he was himself. 

“I will defect and go pledge myself to… to the Starks!” said Jaime before thinking. Immediately, he felt the cold hand of the Stranger grip his insides as silence enveloped the familial table.

Everyone blinked at him, then turned to look covertly at Tywin. A Lord Tywin who seemed curiously unfazed by the traitorous declaration of his son and heir. He cut his meat with his ten-heartbeats precision then savored his last piece before cleaning his mouth with his napkin. Only then, he glanced nonchalantly at his son. 

“And you will get to the Starks with… which means exactly?” Jaime tensed. He had expected a fit of fiery anger, a declaration of disgust at how he was throwing all his father had done for him away. This calm felt even more ominous somehow.

“Because if you recede from the family, I see no reason to provide for your journey. You will get no coins, no weapon, no horse, no clothes to get there. I will generously allow you to send a raven to Lord Stark to ask for supplies.”

“I may provide a donkey if you ask very politely,” Tywin added and Jaime blushed so hard that he felt the heat in his ears. “What will it be?” His father finished with utter disinterest but his eyes were razor-sharp. Jaime sat down silently and refused to look in his father’s direction for the rest of the meal.

“I heard the Wall recruits all the time and they don’t care for your coins or father’s,” whispered Tyrion while trying to stop a smile from showing on his face. “They will even take you there themselves if you are destitute.” The smile couldn’t be contained anymore, neither could Tyrion’s tears of mirth.

“I hope those are tears of sadness,” growled the taller brother in anger.

“Oh! For sure!” answered Tyrion who failed to disguise his laughter with appropriate fake-sadness. Indeed, the tears falling from his eyes may have convinced others if not interspaced with half-strangled giggles.

“Oh! Shut it, half-brother!” growled Jaime. He really didn’t need Tyrion to make a jape out of his misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaahhhh, it is turning into a Tywin fic curiously lol 
> 
> But i promise that Brienne and Jaime will get their sweet time, sometimes, in the future ... with some luck. 
> 
> Tywin is like Alan Rickman. He appears and the rest of the cast is like... meh lol


	7. Tywin spreads his net

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the trap thickens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tywin is a little tired of roasting his child. There is no sport in it. lol 
> 
> So here's a little serious piece of plot before we come back to the bitchiness and Tywin in top form. ^^

“Come with me, child,” Tywin said. 

“I am not a child.” Brienne grumbled, “I am a woman grown of one and twenty.” 

“You may be but you have to admit that I am older than you. As such, you are like a child to me.” She grumbled again but didn’t object. They both walked to the balcony of his solar. “What do you see?” he pointed at the scene outside the window

“I see a lot of small folk going about their tasks,” said Brienne while overlooking the courtyard of the Lannister castle. 

“My children do not see that,” replied Tywin with bitterness. “They only see their statuses and their riches.”

“What about their duties and obligations?” asked Brienne with a frown. 

Tywin nodded with satisfaction, “That is what I will teach them with your help, if you agree.” 

Brienne looked at the small folk again, pensive. She finally agreed. For the sake of those who needed help, she would do it. Her father taught her to never skirt her duty. As a Lady of a noble House, she had an obligation to help the less fortunate.

“You do not have to if you don't want to of course. I told you, my child." He kept his tone calm and conciliatory. "It is but a deceitful maneuver to punish my children. So you just have to let them tremble. You do not have to do anything.” He fixed her with a flinty gaze.

She nodded but looked troubled. He knew what to do to distract her.

“Your armor will be ready by the morrow. After that, I will grant your request.” Lady Brienne’s eyes widened before she smiled, showing a little of her teeth for a second before she closed her mouth again. She nodded in gratitude, her head bowing a little.

“Child, did somebody hurt you here since your arrival?” he suddenly asked, deliberately nonchalant.

“None, my Lord,” she said with a frown, “I am treated with the utmost courtesy and care. I have only praise to give over my treatment. I do not know how to express my gratitude, my Lord,” she finished embarrassed. 

“Do not think of it,” he dismissed immediately. “What was to be done today?”

“You wished to visit Lord Hetherspoon for a grievance about unpaid taxes,” said Brienne while consulting a white ledger in her hands.

Tywin nodded, “Let us go. We will discuss proper retaliation on the way.” 

“Yes, my Lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so important but good to see the dynamics between Tywin and Brienne.  
And also necessary before the next two parts that I will post in the next two days ^^


	8. The three ugly ducklings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello fans of Braime! Here we are, back into the crack.
> 
> Tywin is back from his holiday and his three kids will feel his breath down their back. It's gonna be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JailynnW for proofreading all my works, my writing greatly benefits from her wisdom and eagle-eye vision ^^ I warmly recommend her fics, for they are a great example of what a braime fiction should always strive to be! Sigh, I have werewolves on my mind all the time now, running in meadows...
> 
> Thanks to all my friends at Braime without borders WhatsApp group! What a pleasure to wake and see 200 messages about Jaime and Brienne. And always find somebody who says hello from all around the world! You are great people!!!^^

“Father, I need more money for my dresses,” Cersei said pompously as she sat in front of her father’s desk. Her royal crown was glinting on her head and her dress was fanning around her elegantly. Her show of wealth was ironic when one considered the content of her request. 

“You are now a Queen and a married woman. Why should I have to provide you with means to dress? Shouldn't your husband be the one to give you that?” Tywin's reply was disinterested at best.

“My husband is an oaf and he refuses to give me more coins for gowns. He says that it's irrelevant and I don't have to change my apparel every day!” she said, brimming with indignation. Tyrion and Jaime looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Tywin just snorted derisively. 

“I refuse to provide you with more means until you prove that you deserve them. What do you do with your day to deserve more coins?" Cersei looked astonished, her round mouth opened in disbelief. He could understand the reason. She never had to ask twice before. She always got whatever she desired.

“Father!” she cried, incensed. “You couldn't mean that! I'm the Queen! I should look regal all the time! Think of the humiliation if somebody recognized a gown that I already put on_ I couldn't suffer it!”

“Oh, the ignominy! The pain!” his youngest son put his hand on his heart to simulate chest pains. “Not having a new dress every day! I cannot endure!” cried Tyrion, his other hand on his forehead in feinted horror. Cersei looked ready to throttle him as he made gagging noises.

“You will have to suffer it,” said Tywin with force, “I'm sick of providing for you all without getting anything in return. From now on, you will have to prove that you deserve my generosity. Now that my new ward…” 

“What?” screeched Cersei in indignation. Tywin just glared at her for interrupting him.

Tyrion supplied Cersei with an explanation, “Father has a new ward and decided that we all have to prove ourselves if we wish to inherit the Lannister riches.” Cersei fell down on her chair stunned. She then glared at his desk with force. 

Tywin reacted swiftly, “My ward is not to blame for your failures, daughter. You will stop your sulking immediately.” Jamie and Tyrion winced, while Cersei looked ready to combust in anger. It would work on anyone but Tywin was not impressed. 

“I am the Queen!” she hissed under gritted teeth, “How could I do better than that?” 

“You could use all the lessons I spend on you. Instead of worrying about dresses, you may worry about your kingdom. You may have learned your lessons well but you do not apply them. Show me how you perform as a Queen and I will give you a generous allowance to keep the style you used to have.” explained Tywin simply. 

“Since when do I have to prove myself? I am your daughter, am I not? I am the Queen the Seven Kingdoms! I did much better than your two sons.” she retorted making Tyrion and Jaime wince visibly. With reason. He nearly wanted to thank his daughter. Now, he could explain to all of them the new conditions they were all under. 

Tywin got up to dominate the room. “You all have to prove yourself since I discovered that your education didn't mean that you were well-bred. It just made you spoiled and arrogant. While I do not mind you being arrogant, you have no real reason to be. You didn't do anything to deserve to feel that way.” Tywin would bring them to heel.

“I am the Queen! How do you dare?! _You_ should answer to _me_ now!” Cersei jumped from her chair, incensed. She was always the most hot-blooded of them all. Both his sons were smart enough to look away and try to be forgotten. Useless but he could commend them for their instinct of survival. He would take care of her first and crush her silly assumptions. 

“You may be the queen but you still come to me to beg for money. When you are under my roof, you are still my daughter and you still need _me_. I do not need you.” Cersei's lips trembled under the insult but she finally sat down, chastised for the moment.

“I finally understood my error and everything will change. If you do not prove yourself to me, everything will go to my new ward, the Lady Brienne of Tarth. And you will depend on her to get everything you need. Everything, from the smallest piece of bread to the most ornate gown.” 

Jamie and Tyrion blanched while Cersei emitted a strangled sound. It seemed like the news had the effect he wanted. Tywin suppressed a smile. It wouldn't do to show his enjoyment in such a crude manner.

Tyrion remarked, “Why not give it to another Lannister? Why not use the legion of cousins and relations that you have? It is hard to believe that you will enforce your words, Father.” 

Cersei smiled at Tyrion for the first time but Tywin was not moved by that momentary show of tender feeling. Typical of them to feel love for each other only to trample over another’s body. “That may be true,” said Tywin, nonplussed, “ I could give everything to Kevan or to Genna. But they may feel tempted to give it back to you, by fair means or foul.” He stared hard at his children at this point and Cersei looked revolted. He didn’t believe one second in her parody of indignation. He recalled a body in a well. 

“They would certainly deserve it more than you three. But if my children, the blood of my blood, are undeserving, I will just create my own heir. Lady Brienne has solid principles, she only lacks the cunning to get things done. I will teach her true. Lord Selwyn and I have a contract that will make his daughter and my ward Brienne the sole beneficiary of our estates. From now on, if you want your part of the inheritance you will have to prove yourself better than the Lady Brienne of Tarth.” 

“And if we rise to the challenge? What if we prove that we are the _real_ heirs?” Cersei spat, her rage still hot and bright.

Tywin smiled, “In the case of you all proving worthy, your inheritance will be divided into four parts,” Screams of rage poured from Cersei anew at the number. “Casterly Rock will be ruled by the heir who will give me a Lannister male descendant first.” Tears of rage joined the cacophony of sounds of outrage pouring from the Lioness turned Queen. The two males just looked at their father fixedly. While not daring to make such a scene, they thought no less and their father’s plan revolted them and bruised their pride.

“Of course, there could be other ways to circumvent this problem,” Tywin said while looking pointedly at Jaime and his oldest son blanched then smiled uneasily. Both Tyrion and Cersei raised their eyebrows in question but their brother stayed silent. 

The deathly silence fell on them all. “You are all dismissed,” said their father with finality. A raised eyebrow made them rise and leave the solar. There was nothing else to say. Tywin Lannister had spoken.

Veni, vidi, vici.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, next chapter should be great too. An infamous septa will get her due ^^


	9. Do not piss off Tywin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne meets an unwanted acquaintance. 
> 
> She is not pleased. Tywin is even less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this one needed to be out!   
I cannot explain how much I hate Septa Roelle. Like seriously. I work with kids. So I understand the damage an adult can do to a child. I hate her with the fire of a thousand dying suns. 
> 
> I wish this was canon.
> 
> Nobody really saw this one. Not even JailynnW who is my proofreader. She may grouse when she sees the ending lol. I will take it! Totally worth it!!!
> 
> Thanks to her and all my friends at Braime without Borders! I wish you all the best there is!

“Brienne! Here you are, you spiteful child!” 

Near him, Brienne who was holding the estate ledger dropped it suddenly to the floor. Her face turned white as she whirled to watch a fuming septa quickly stride in their direction.

Tywin narrowed his eyes, and put his hand on the pommel of his sword, at the ready. The soldiers accompanying them drew closer, waiting for his orders.

“Septa Roelle.” 

Tywin's eyebrow rose at the uncharacteristic icy voice of his ward. Interesting, so she did have a harder side in her after all. 

“You…” the septa seemed to mind his presence for she changed her manners, a little. Brienne who was always standing erect and proud seemed suddenly thinner, her shoulders up and drawn tight, tension visible in her frame. “I wondered where you were, child,” the woman smile was false, as was her cheer. 

He knew how to read faces. This woman was furious. She was smiling, but her eyebrows were furrowed in anger and her eyes wide, the white of her eyes prominent. He wouldn’t let her near his charge alone for a second. Even if he believed her, Brienne’s attitude showed not an ounce of happiness at her presence. “I searched for you, high and low, and you were safe in this castle. Gods be praised! We have to go..”

Her hand gripped Brienne’s forearm hard. He could see the tension in the fingers, the bulging veins on the back of her hand, the way Brienne’s sleeve compressed beneath the woman’s grip, the nails digging into the material covering his ward’s arm. At the same place where he had seen the bruise. That puzzling red and purple bruise in the form of a band around his ward’s arm that he had glimpsed one morn when Brienne had unconsciously tugged her sleeve up. Finally, he had an answer to that question at least. 

He surged forward and gripped the Septa’s arm with force, digging hard with his fingers until she opened her vicious fingers. He still applied pressure until she cried out in pain. She dared to look at him with indignation, “My Lord, you are hurt…”

“Do you really wish to accuse me of hurting you, woman?” he said forcefully, with barely restrained fury, “Do you know who I am? Who it is you are accusing so easily? I am Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West. I could have your slandering tongue cut right at this moment.”

Septa Roelle’s eyes bulged, “But you did hurt me, my Lord. In front of witnesses even!”

“Which witnesses exactly?” The woman looked around her stupidly. All the soldiers around them turned their heads. Just as he knew they would. His word was _law_. The stupid woman turned to Brienne. He so hated audacity without the intelligence to back it up. 

“Surely you will not ask the Lady you so harshly touched for help,” Tywin cut immediately. The woman’s attitude grated on his nerves and he wanted her destroyed.

“My Lord, she is… I am…” she was stuttering, gasping like a fish out of the water.

“Irrelevant,” snarled Tywin and the woman shut her mouth with a yip. He may have been harsh with his children but he never let other people belittle them or break their pride. Or forget their status. This septa will realize what she should have known from the beginning. That she was nothing! “My soldiers will make sure you board a boat to Tarth,” said Tywin implacable, “while I welcome the members of the most noble family of Tarth, I certainly do not care for its garbage.” 

The septa mouth opened and closed soundlessly. She stumbled while she took a step back. She suddenly turned and glared at Brienne who immediately looked down.

“You better not insult my ward, septa,” snarled Tywin, “I am not Selwyn Tarth and will not take it lightly. One ill-spoken word and you will never speak another.” 

The septa fell on her knees with a bout of weakness. “Your ward,” she whispered, the words barely audible. She now looked at Brienne with fear and Tywin felt a feral smile grace his lips. 

“You better flee back to Tarth and hope you reach the girl’s island before my raven. If Lord Tarth does not punish you for your insolence, I certainly will.”

As two soldiers brought her up, he said “I think the boat for Essos is a better choice. Slavery is better than death for high treason. I will generously pay for your place in it.” The septa began to cry hysterically and beg Brienne for mercy but Tywin just waved his hand and the hateful woman was taken away. Her screams filled the air for a long time.

When he finally looked at Brienne, her eyes were glassy and her mouth was distorted with the effort of containing her tears. It answered a lot of questions about the dichotomy of his charge, so strong yet so meek.

“You will never see her again,” he said simply. And it will be done. 

He braced himself for cries and effusions of gratitude but he couldn’t brace himself for her next move. She surged forwards and hugged him tightly. Tywin's eyes widened and he was about to chastise her when she whispered a shocked ‘Thank you’ in his ear. Tywin looked up with a frown. When was the last time somebody thanked him for one of his deeds? When had he been hugged for the last time? It was far too long. Another kind woman ago. Another life away. 

He awkwardly put an arm around her as she trembled_ but didn’t make a sound, he noted_ and patted her arm clumsily. “Contain yourself, child!” She nodded against his shoulder and sniffed softly. “And you let my ledger fall, do you know how important it is?!” he said gruffly.

She gasped and bent down to take the ledger off the floor, “My apologies, my Lord!” she exclaimed, flustered. Tywin grunted but he smiled slightly, she sounded better, more ‘herself’ after he chastised her.

When she looked at him again with red skin but clear eyes, he said severely, “What was the next audience about?”

“My Lord, Ser Gerlard wanted…”

They disappeared into the Keep, the Septa forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, was it good enough. Does Septa Roelle deserve it? Doesn't Tywin deserve a prize for his actions?
> 
> Me thinks he did ^^
> 
> Now my holiday is nearly over so the updates will be slow again. Still got a day to update 'To owe you so completely'.


	10. Dissonance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Cersei meet one night to discuss the new events. The link between them goes brittle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Darn, I am sorry for the wait but inspiration didn't visit my country in what feels forever. She passes over my head sometimes. I know because I get some ideas but nothing that I can really write. 
> 
> Also, sorry again, this chapter is a little serious before we return to the bitch-fest this fic is. Also Ulmo, I promise that Brienne and Jaime begin to interact in the next chapter! I did not forget what you said. So we pass this hurdle and the next part will be published on Wednesday.
> 
> Thanks to all my braime friends. You make life brighter and worth it ^^ 
> 
> Thanks to all who read, review, comment and kudoes. Love you all. If you wanna chat, we have a Braime without Borders WhatsApp group! Join us in Braime craziness!!! Here's my email if you are interested: chmaryline@gmail.com

Jaime was impatient. 

Cersei was back in the Rock. However, he still could not be alone with her as the Hound was religiously dodging her steps. He couldn’t ask to see her alone and Cersei’s temper tantrums were useless. Tywin will never let them be alone again if he could help it. 

While discussing with her at dinner, the Hound breathing down their back, he gleaned that she came back to Casterly soon after the wedding because she had expected his presence by her side. 

_“Imagine my surprise when I did not see you in King’s Landing, dear brother,” Cersei was smiling as she said that, but he knew she was burning inside with anger. How to explain…_

Still, the Hound may shadow his twin during the day but night was another matter. Tywin may have put a guard near his door with the suspicion that his son may pay his sister a night visit, but he didn’t think that the reverse would be necessary. And it was to their benefit. Also, the Rock had many secret entrances and Cersei could come to his room without being seen. He couldn’t wait to take her in his arms. The last fortnight had been especially harsh on him. From the day of Cersei’s wedding, his life just went down and down.

Just at the moment he craved her presence the most, the tapestry in the corner of his room began to wiggle and Cersei emerged underneath. He approached her quickly with open arms and a blinding smile but it was quickly erased when he saw her expression. 

His lover was in a snit.

He stopped and groaned internally, “Dear sister.”

“What did you do, Jaime?” she hissed, “I expected you in King’s Landing, standing behind Robert and protecting me. Instead, the Hound is breathing down my back and I barely have the freedom to go to the chamber pot alone!”

“What do you mean, you cannot use the chamber pot alone? Is he watching you?” said Jaime with possessive jealousy. 

“No, stupid man!” she hissed. “Apparently, a Queen cannot stay alone and need to be virtuous and above reproach. Hence, Robert assigned female companions for me to sleep with when he is not with me.”

Jaime winced. She was in a fine strop indeed. She probably dreamed of the freedom and power of being Queen. He knew that with it came a heavy cage. She was now seeing the limits of her royal condition. _At least, Robert is not Aerys or she would have far more problems than pissing alone_, Jaime thought with a grimace. He sat on his bed. All his dreams of spending a good night together vanished in smoke.

“How is it that you could come to my room if you are always with a companion?” he asked dejectedly. “Don’t you have a companion in Casterly too?” Knowing his father, he was probably behind this companions idea.

“Aunt Dorna is my sleeping companion. She is as still as the dead when she finally falls asleep,” Cersei snorted. “Still, I better go back soon in case she wakes up.” She was agitated and angry, pacing the length of his room. 

Jaime sighed in defeat. He should have known. 

“You still did not explain what you are doing here instead of the Red Keep. It is not enough that Robert is an idiot and a horrible man. I need you and you are not there. How is it that my oaf of a husband is the one to tell me that you resigned from the Kingsguard? How is it that I only learned that you stayed in Casterly only after my wedding!” she hissed incensed.

“I did not _resign_,” Jaime hissed back, “Father _resigned_ me!” He snarled in disgust, “He used your union with Robert to ask for my dismissal as a Kingsguard and my return to Casterly.”

Cersei looked at him with hopeful eyes, “I could influence Robert. After all, a Kingsguard serves for life-”

Jaime couldn’t look at her, “I do not think it will work.”

Cersei looked at him with squeezed eyes, all suspicion, “What did you do?” 

Jaime bit his lip. He knew it will finish badly. “I tried to kidnap you on the way to the Sept on your wedding day to elope with you to Essos.” He coughed uneasily as his twin stared at him in shock. “It failed, as you know.” Now was the hardest part. “Father may have learned of it,” he will not explain how and why, “and taken drastic steps to keep us apart.”

“Thank the Gods!” Cersei breathed, and Jaime jerked in surprise. That was not the reaction he was expecting.

“What?”

“You are an idiot,” she retorted with force, fire in her eyes. “Did you really think that I would abandon my status as Queen of Westeros to live like a pauper in Essos with you? I thank all the Gods, old and new, that you failed!”

Jamie is gutted. He watched as Cersei looked at him in disgust, snorted and walked towards the secret entrance beneath the tapestry.

“I intended to have a pleasant interlude with you but you do not deserve my attention now that  
I know that you intended to destroy my life.” She opened the hidden door, “To think that I love you, you have a poor way of thanking me for it!”

She disappeared after that piercing shot, not giving him time to answer. Not that he had wanted to. He was too shocked to retort. 

It hurt but he began to understand that she may not love him as much as he does her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to use the end notes to talk about my fics progress. I don't know if you are interested but well...
> 
> It is a distressing, maddening world we live in_ Next chapter done.  
To owe you so completely _ Next chapter 85%  
As unshakable as the plague 30%  
You assume again _ First chapter 20%  
Unveiled _ Next chapter 10%


	11. A night of celebration _ Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin throws a ball to celebrate his good fortune. 
> 
> Of course, the shining rays of his happiness do not reach everyone the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I promised to update on Wednesday... but I updated To owe you so completely and didn't want to visit archive ever again. 
> 
> So sorry for the delay but here it is ^^

Tywin entered his solar and Brienne immediately bowed her head to him. His biological children proved that Lannister’s education was effective enough by being rude and not reacting to his entry. Tywin observed the young people in the room from the door. 

His children knew how to dress at least, if not how to behave without humiliating themselves utterly. His daughter wore an elaborate and heavy gown the color of blood, the same color as the wine she was already drinking. Her hair was done in elaborate braids and she wore her crown and heavy jewels. She looked every inch the Lannister Queen she was supposed to be, even if a little too obnoxious in her appearance, and he nodded in satisfaction. 

In contrast, Lady Brienne seemed nearly common with a gown in dark blue without a lot of embellishments. A few crescent moons and starbursts on the collar in gold and silver thread. She didn’t bother with make-up nor jewelry except for a pendant with a sapphire. While it all seemed simple, the cut of the dress was flattering and her demeanor made her look majestic. He needed to commission similar dresses for his ward as the seamstress did outstanding work. Dignity serves a woman more than beauty, as he was beginning to learn. He definitely approved as he didn’t need ostensive clothes himself to prove his rank. He smiled internally as he remembered her disgusted expression when he told her of the Ball. Still, she didn’t let her discomfort show and he nodded again.

His two sons were both dressed in the colors of House Lannister with deep red velvet jerkins embellished with golden thread. Lions decorating their sleeves tastefully. Both wore black boots over deep red hosen. Both had a few heavy rings on their fingers and ornate belts. He nodded once again, satisfied with their appearance.

Tywin smirked. His children may want to put their Lannister heritage forward but amusingly, it only made the Lady of Tarth stand up more_ for his and her benefit. As he approached to sit on his chair, Jaime used the time to tell the wench what he thought of her. 

Jaime whispered to the tall woman on his left, "It is an appalling show of bootlicking, I shall try it myself to win my sire's approbation.” It was said with a disgusted grimace.

Brienne barely looked at him while she replied, "It is a show of good manners, you really should try it yourself to get some respect!” She then turned her head and ignored him while he choked on his breath, his face red with anger.

On Jaime's other side, Cersei was the exact same shade of red, a perfect example of twin solidarity. She seemed to want to eviscerate the giantess with words but she was careful in his presence. He had no doubt of the way she would have reacted if he had been absent. In truth, Tywin kept his lip from twitching in amusement by pure force of will. He had given Lady Brienne the right to reply as she saw fit and the fact that she gave offense by delivering facts was delicious. And truly met his approval. 

Tyrion, on Brienne's other side, blinked, his mouth gaping in astonishment. He then smiled. Trust his younger son, as much as he hated to admit it, to be the first one to appreciate his ward and understand her usefulness. 

When he saw that his older children controlled their temper and Tyrion didn't comment, Tywin looked at his four heirs with severe eyes.  
"This ball has several purposes. It will serve to welcome Jaime back into the Lannister fold, will celebrate Cersei’s ascension as Queen and will present my new ward to all my bannermen.” 

Cersei preened until she heard the end of the sentence. Then she glared at Brienne in what she thought was a discreet manner. He wanted to tell her that the effort was pathetic. Aerys had been more shrewd… and he was mad! At least, his ward had more class and didn’t react overtly. He rapped his knuckles on his desk to bring the children’s attention back on him. 

“As such, I expect you all to act as befitted from the members of our noble House." He turned to Brienne, "Lady Brienne will represent both the noble Houses of Tarth and Lannister. I expect a perfect behavior." Brienne just nodded seriously but his other children seemed disgusted. "Lady Brienne, I need some time with my children if you please. Wait in the golden room until I come and get you." 

Brienne got up, her navy blue evening gown rustling in the silent room, and nodded respectfully at Tywin. She then jerked her head slightly at the three Lannisters progenies before leaving the room. When they were left alone, Tywin turned shrewd eyes on his descendants.

"I will repeat it once, do not disappoint me. You should remember the stakes." The children frowned with incomprehension. Tywin smiled and it was as cold as the Wall. "You are always judged. So your petty display of disgust is duly noted. Your own pettiness is noted too, son.” He put emphasis on the word ‘son’, to show that Jaime was playing loose with his title. 

Tywin's teeth seemed suddenly sharp, "Just a reminder to play fair."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From then on, more fun is waiting for them all


	12. A night of celebration _ Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night is far from being over for our lads and ladies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait. 
> 
> I began to study and I try to concentrate on that. So when i have a good salary, i can spend my whole free time in the wonderful black hole of fanfiction!  
Sorry to all those who do enjoy my stories. Here is a little thing in the meantime. 
> 
> As always thank to JailynnW for being a wonderful friend in general and my amazing proofreader in particular, to River_Melody_Pond for her great support and the rest of the Braime without Borders chat. Guys, you are amazing! To think that our love for Jaime and Brienne transcend any barriers of culture and distance is so great that words are escaping me. We planted our flag in 13 countries already.

The ballroom of Casterly Rock was crammed to the rafters with people. The crowd was mostly composed of the family which meant that most of the heads were blond.

When Tywin descended the grand staircase with his heirs behind him, it felt like one big giant green stare under a field of gold. The crowd hushed and its curiosity was directed at the Lion of the Rock and the _four_ young people behind him. The tall woman with pale blond hair and blue eyes quickly became the subject of many whispers. 

Tywin waited until every stare was on him, glared at his nephew Martin for daring to prattle on when he was about to talk himself. After the nephew was clouted in the head by his father and silence reigned supreme, Tywin greeted his guests.

“Honorable family members and estimated guests, thank you for coming tonight. Together we will celebrate the return of my heir Jaime to Casterly Rock,” Jaime smiled and bowed charmingly to the clamor of his family members. “My daughter’s union to the King of Westeros,” another wave of claps filled the air while Cersei tilted her head haughtily with a smirk. “And I demand that you all welcome the Lady Brienne of Tarth, my new ward.”

Silence reigned as Tywin extended his hand for her to take. When she put her hand in his, he brought her to stand near him in the front step and said, “She is to be considered as highly as my other children.” Brienne blushed a fiery red at those words. Her mouth opened in surprise and probably in protest, but he gave a sharp squeeze to her hand and she kept silent. A sharp intake of breath was heard behind his back, where his daughter was standing. “I ask that you treat her as such, with all the respect due to a Lannister.” He raised an eyebrow and the clapping began, even as a lot of heads were seen converging and hundreds of persons wondered what did this woman do to receive such a high status by the Lion of Lannister himself. “Please, enjoy your night.” 

A nod to the musicians made them begin to play a merry tune and Tywin directed Brienne to a group of Lannisters composed of his siblings Kevan, Genna, Tygett, and their spouses. They began to talk pleasantly and the rest of the guests waited for their turn to meet the new extraordinary member of the family.

\---------------------------------------------

Three livid children were left behind. Jaime and Tyrion were merely irritated while Cersei was furious. The announcement of her royal status had been totally overshadowed by the cow’s official presentation in the family. So much that no one was approaching to talk to them but a large cluster of people was surrounding Tywin and his group.

Tyrion suddenly gasped, his eyes wide with surprise, “Is she sleeping with him? That would certainly explain father’s infatuation.” He was turning the signet ring on his pinkie reflexively, his eyes narrowed in deep thought.

“Do not be ridiculous, you monster!” snapped Cersei. She then hushed and observed her father and the tall woman near him with narrowed eyes. “No way!” she hissed.

“It makes perfect sense,” he said with feigned indifference. “Should we prepare to call her mother soon?”

“Stop saying stupid things, Tyrion,” Jaime wanted to puke but could not refute their theory without explaining what he knows.

“Yes, it would be unnatural!” screeched Cersei as silently as she could. Still, her father and the cow looked really close, with them going from group to group together. Cersei groaned with disgust. “She is as hideous as you.”

“I do not see why it would stop the deed from happening,” said Tyrion with laughing eyes, “I may be hideous but I assure you that my cock is perfectly normal and performs supremely well.” His salacious smirk made his sister’s mouth twist in disgust. He looked at his siblings from the corner of his eyes, “Incest was practiced in House Targaryen for centuries. Maybe Father wants to try his hand at it. At least, it is second-hand incest because Lady Brienne is not really his daughter. It could be worse. He could want his true daughter.”

Both Tyrion and Jaime grimaced. Cersei’s face looked curiously twisted. Like she tried to look disgusted but she couldn’t quite make it. Tyrion always knew that Jaime was only the first step in her incestuous ladder. Why be satisfied with the heir when she could have the Sire? The only thing stopping her was that she would be murdered gruesomely if Tywin was not into knowing his daughter _de profundis_. When Jaime caught her expression, he turned green. He understood her expression immediately and visibly recoiled from her. 

Cersei grimaced again and said in a suspiciously high voice, “You are a disgusting imp! Father desires me no more than he desires this giant cow!”

“Is it me or you seem disappointed that he doesn’t want you?” asked Tyrion innocently.

As both Cersei and Tyrion continued to debate about their father’s amorous intentions and Jaime stayed silent for fear of being interrogated, Tywin joined them again. He looked serene but his children saw the twitch in the corner of his left eye, a definite sign of great agitation.

“What prevents you from mingling with our guests?” The question needed a quick answer to avoid future parental retaliation.

“Where is the cow- I mean Lady Brienne?” asked Cersei and she refused to look at Tyrion who was choking on his laughter.

“She does her duty, unlike the children of my blood,” said Tywin with a glare. 

The three young adults nodded and prepared to join the guests when Tywin said, “I forgot to tell you something earlier but seeing you scheming on the staircase reminds me of my error.” Tyrion felt his back straighten and a glance confirmed that his siblings had the same reaction. “Any attempt to hurt my new ward will be punished harshly. If she dies suspiciously, the inheritance will be out of your reach until a thorough investigation will be made. The money and assets will be frozen until we discover the culprit.” Tyrion’s smile was resigned _nothing surprising in what he just heard_ but his father didn’t seem to mind. The sick bastard probably didn’t have the time to make them suffer even more. “Now go mingle!”

“He is fucking her,” hissed Cersei with outrage. Tyrion nodded. Jaime just hung his head. 

\---------------------------------------------

_De profundis_ latin expression meaning ‘from the depths’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I crossed a line here. On the other side, would you really put it past Cersei?


	13. A night of celebration _ Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night is not done yet and Brienne get a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello braimes, I am super busy right now but I had to post something.
> 
> In the view of some blatant plagiarism that happened to a fellow author and dear friend of mine, the very talented River_Melody_Pond, this chapter is for you. I understand than fanfiction is all about taking the work of an author and play with it. I get that it may sound hypocritical to cry 'Plagiarism'. Yet, we still put some originality here by giving our POV and voice to our stories. Let's say that I understood GRRM's views on fanfiction a little more now. Sorry my friend, it doesn't help but still know that my heart goes out for you. Also, credit should be given when it is due!
> 
> People, please take care in those troubled times and may GRRM stay healthy so he finishes the goddamn story!
> 
> I feel that i need to say that this story is totally based on his work and I make no money with it. But credit should go to him for creating such compelling characters

“Do you have some time to spare for an old man, Lady Brienne.”

A broad smile that she could not suppress illuminated her face. She turned and run into the arms of the man who had just talked to her.

The man was older and tall, even taller than her. He hugged her in his broad arms, managing to make Lady Brienne look small in his embrace. She finally looked up, and her blue eyes met another set of blue, of the same shape but with a darker shade and with genuine warmth in them when they set upon her. “Onqēlos. I missed you,” he said with emotion.

“I missed you too, Kepa,” replied Brienne while embracing her father again. 

Hearing her father call her ‘Morning Star’ and answering ‘Father’ in valyrian brought a strong feeling of nostalgia in her. She suddenly wanted to go back to Tarth, to forget her silly plans and just sail home with her father. She let herself drown in that feeling for a few moments before she ruthlessly suppressed them. She had to go on. Too much was at stake for her to give up. 

“I still cannot believe that you are there,” she said with a smile. “What brought you to Casterly Rock?”

“It is not every day that one’s daughter becomes Tywin Lannister’s ward…” he trailed off with a raised eyebrow.

“About that…” winced Brienne. _‘How to explain’_

“Brienne, you cannot believe how proud I am. You acted like a grand Lady tonight,” the tall man said when Brienne didn’t seem to be about to explain. He linked her arm with his and began to walk with her in the deserted paths of Casterly Rock’s gardens, “yet you have to understand my curiosity. How is it that you got to be Tywin Lannister’s ward?”

“It is hardly a believable story,” she whispered with a frown.

“I am willing to listen if you have time for your _old_ father,” he said. His emphasis, meaning that the adjective did not refer to his age, was not lost on his child. She turned on him and squished his cheeks with her hands.

“What a silly father I got,” she said with affection, “Of course, I have time for you. You are and will always be my father. Nobody can replace my Kepa in my heart.”

Selwyn smiled tenderly and kissed her forehead. They resumed their walk until they came upon a secluded bench and sat on it. They both observed the stars twinkling in the night sky.

“So…” Selwyn trailed off.

“Soo…” Brienne answered, still at a loss as to how to explain the improbability of her new position.

Her father took a deep breath, “I think I can help you a little. Some time ago, a ship containing Septa Roelle dropped its anchor in our port. I was ecstatic, impatient to hug my daughter again after such a long separation...” Brienne slowly stiffened as the tale unraveled but she stayed mute. “Imagine my surprise when she came back without my daughter but with two soldiers and a letter from Tywin Lannister.” Brienne closed her eyes. She dreaded the rest, she had never wanted her father to learn about this. “My heart stopped when I read the contents.”

Brienne looked at her father. His face looked tortured and her heart wept blood at his pain. “Father…” she began, her words stuck in her throat.

“Is it true, Onqēlos? Did this woman mistreat you?”

Brienne turned her head away and her hand reflexively went to her covered arm. Her father frowned and took her arm in his. She tried to keep her arm by her side but it was in vain. “I need to see, Onqēlos. You will obey me on that point,” he said gently but firmly. He raised her sleeve until he saw the now yellowing bruise of her old Septa’s attentions. Her father made a sound not unlike a wounded animal and put his head in his hands.

Brienne immediately tried to reassure him, throwing her arms around him in reaction. She couldn’t stand to see her father sad because of her, “It is nothing, Kepa. It is over.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? Did I give you the feeling that I would not protect you with everything I have?” Her father looked at her, his broken eyes and voice showing the devastation wracking him. Tears were falling down his weathered cheeks and Brienne wiped them out with one of her sleeves. She shook her head frantically in negation, soothing sounds leaving her mouth. She couldn’t bear her father’s distress. 

What could she say? That she had seen the loss in his eyes and hadn’t wanted to add more pain to it. That sometimes, deep into the night, she had been afraid that Septa Roelle was right. That her father regretted that she was the only one left alive of all his children. She knew he loved her but was it because she was the only one left? She could not bear the thought of it being ever confirmed on his lips. Suffering was better than that. 

“That’s not it. I know you love me, I never doubted it, not even for a second,” she said fiercely. It was the only acceptable answer.

“Then why didn’t you tell me?” 

Seeing her father’s genuine horror at the situation, Brienne felt mortified. “Because I believed her manipulations. She told me that you knew of the punishments and agreed to them.” Her father gasped, his face turning white. She stopped but he gripped her arms strongly.

“Tell me everything, Brienne. I have to know so we can distinguish the right from the wrong.”

Brienne hung her head. “Ah,” she lamented, “what would be the point in retelling all that? It is done. She was taken away and that is enough for me.”

“I need it, Onqēlos, both for my penance and my peace of mind.” he retorted seriously. He put up a hand when she tried to protest. “The things you will say will be both worse and better than anything I may imagine in my head. The truth will hurt me but your silence will make me fear the worst. And the truth needs to be known for me to exert judgment. The despicable woman still awaits punishment but I have to know all the facts first.”

The conversation that followed was both painful and relieving. It showed how deep the Septa’s manipulations had run. How early she had begun to twist Brienne in lies and falsehoods. How damaging and wrong her words had been. Their impact on her as a child. Selwyn took a lot of care to dissolve every doubt Brienne ever had of his love for her.

“I will never be too busy to protect you, my child. Never be so busy that you need another Lord like Tywin Lannister to save you because I. Did. Not.” Selwyn’s knuckles were white as he clenched his hands with impotent rage. He seemed older after this conversation and Brienne felt as distraught as her father looked. “But I will be eternally grateful for his intervention. I will pay the price for my negligence, no matter what he asks for.”

Brienne frowned, “He didn’t intervene for ominous reasons. And if there was any compensation to give, I should be the one to pay. Not you or Tarth.”

“How do you know that he will not ask for something that you are not ready to pay? Maybe not now but further down the line?”

“Father, he will not. I have strong proof that he will not.” Brienne could not and would not talk about her contract with Tywin. “He was perfectly kind to me,” she refuted strongly. “Actually, I was treated with much more courtesy than I deserved given who I am.”

“He is a shrewd man.” Selwyn looked down with a frown.

“He is,” she nodded in agreement, “but you always told me to follow my heart and I trust him,” she replied with conviction.

Selwyn looked at her for a long time then sighed, “Then I defer to your judgment.”

Brienne took his right hand in both of hers, “What can he obtain from me, father? Riches? Influence? I have no importance in the grand scheme of things. We have a minor noble title but no real influence on the affairs of the realm. While our island is situated in a strategic point, Lord Tywin never tried to expand to Essos. His influence is restricted to the Westerlands and now to the Capital. When his own daughter is Queen of Westeros, what could he get from me that he couldn’t get by asking her? You are also one of the King’s vassals and Tarth actually may benefit from me fostering in the Rock.” She pressed her father’s hands firmly between hers, “Know that I have only the interests of Tarth in mind.”

Selwyn looked at her for some time then kissed her forehead, “Then you have my blessing to act as you see fit.” He took her in his arms and hugged her tight, then whispered in her ear, “But if it ever goes wrong, come back home to me. Tarth will always be your nest, my little bluebird.”

“I know, father,” she whispered back, “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selwyn is in the house!!!!


	14. The clash of the Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two men fight over a woman's affection and well-being. Being that they are fathers, the clash between them is explosive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh, here's a chapter I wanted to publish, nearly as much as the Septa Roelle installment.  
Selwyn enters the ring against the Lion of the Rock. Tadaaa!
> 
> Thanks to my friends, JailynnW and River_Melody_Pond, who help me greatly in the creative process and who are very talented authors. Check their stuff if you are not busy, you will not regret it! Thanks to my other braime friends around the world! Life is better with you around ^^
> 
> Thanks to GRRM for creative such compelling characters. 
> 
> And thanks to all who review, kudo, comment and read this story. You give me the will to continue even when I think it is crap. 
> 
> All of you take care in these corona times!
> 
> N.B: those who follow this story from the beginning know that I take some big liberties here. Brienne is older and Tywin is softer than his counterpart. Today another liberty will be taken but you shouldn't be surprised by now. Hope you will enjoy this part!!

“Lady Brienne, I need you to remind Lord Broadley of our appointment tomorrow. Do point out that I will not accept any delay.” Both father and daughter got up at Tywin's entrance and she nodded. “There is also this other task we talked about, if you would,” he added and she nodded again, less gracefully this time.

The tall Lady nodded then took her father’s hand in hers. She opened her mouth, her face conveying regret, but her father spoke first, “Go fulfill your duties, we will meet afterwards. Do make the Houses of Tarth and Lannister proud.” He finished by kissing her forehead and she smiled at him before bowing to both older men and leaving to complete her tasks.

Both men waited for her to be far enough, assessing each other with shrewd eyes, before beginning to talk.  
“Thank you, Lord Lannister, for inviting me to this wonderful event and taking my sole daughter under your tutelage,” began Selwyn with a profound bow.

Tywin answered in the same way, showing equal respect to the Lord of Tarth, even if his title was inferior to his. “It is an honor to meet the father of such a wonderful woman as Lady Brienne. I hope our Houses will thrive under her long after we are gone from this world.”  
Tywin signaled with his hand and they began to walk deeper into the woodland surrounding the castle. Both wanting no witnesses for the incoming conversation. 

“I saw that the announcement was received with approval and not a little surprise,” continued the Lord of Tarth lightly. “I am glad that my daughter acted in a manner that honored the charge you gifted her with. She seemed to thrive in her role, even if a little ill-at-ease with the amplitude of the gathering.”

Tywin nodded with a little smile, “I expect only good tidings from the cooperation between our Houses. Tonight was the first time most of the Lannister clan heard of Lady Brienne’s status but my family knows better than to oppose me on important decisions.”

“You are right on both counts, Lord Lannister,” retorted Selwyn, “I saw that your numerous relatives were eager to meet my star. They were all that was polite and kind…” He trailed off and Tywin looked at him with raised eyebrows, “however it seemed not quite true concerning your direct descendants.” Selwyn looked at him and said bluntly, “On their parts, I detected only envy and even malice.”

“You shouldn’t worry about my children, Lord Selwyn,” he dismissed with a nonchalant swipe of the hand, “I took care of them. They know that acting against my ward is equivalent to acting against me.”

“It will not help my daughter when she gets hurt in their petty quests for power,” said Selwyn with a tight voice. “I saw how irate the Queen was at your declaration. You are setting my daughter as the enemy of the woman who has the world in her hands. I may be a little lord compared to you but do not think me dim-witted. I will not tolerate my little girl getting hurt for your House’s amusement.”

Tywin frowned. “Are you accusing me of trying to murder _my ward_, Lord Tarth?” he asked, the menace clear in his voice.  
“Certainly not, but I also do not close my eyes to your offspring’s obvious malevolence towards _my daughter_, Lord Lannister,” replied Selwyn, not backing down an inch. 

Tywin breathed hard. “Your daughter is my charge and my responsibility. I have no intention of sending her to King’s Landing for any reason. I intend to protect her as well as anyone of my own blood,” he said firmly. “This, I promise you as one Lord to another.”

Selwyn turned to Tywin, his eyes narrowed to slits. And Tywin could see the warrior under the Lord. The need to kill if his progeny was hurt. He expected that, even respected it. He would do the same. He had done the same. When the Lord of Castamere had threatened his family and killed Genna’s second son. Tywin had let the whole House of Castamere feel his rage. So much that they became a song and a warning for future generations: the Lannisters send their regards.

Selwyn approached slowly, murder in his eyes. “If my daughter is hurt, be it by your hands or the hands of one of yours,” he growled, “I will make you pay.” His face took a fanatical expression, the face of a madman. “You may destroy Tarth in its entirety, but I will take you down with me.” The tall man pushed himself to his full height, looking formidable and menacing. “I care only for her and her happiness.” 

Tywin looked at him in the eyes, then slowly nodded. “Understood,” he said, taking the threat seriously. Then it was his turn to attack, “You seem to expect me to hurt your progeny while I am the one who took care of the septa disrespecting her while you did nothing.” Selwyn flinched, his face betraying his agony at that fact. “It should prove that I only care for her well-being.” 

Selwyn looked at him, breathing hard like a Dothraki horse about to charge. He then deliberately slowed his breathing to be cool and impartial again. “Only time will tell. Still, from one father to another, you have my gratitude for opening my eyes to the situation.”

Tywin graciously accepted the compliment with a small incline of his head, “I heard Brienne say that the septa was taken to a cell and will stay there as punishment…” He let the sentence trail off with a raised eyebrow, “It is more generous than what I would have done in your case.”

Selwyn approached again, close enough to be heard even while whispering, “It may be what I said to my Brienne. It doesn’t mean that it is the entire truth. My star has too good a heart to wish anyone ill. But make no mistake,” he grumbled ominously, his voice dark with rage, “she will pay for her acts against the blood of my blood. I will cut her head the second I get home. May my daughter never learn of her actual fate.”  
Tywin nodded in satisfaction, his respect for the Lord of Tarth rising with that declaration. “She will never hear a word from me. Lannisters believe in sending their regards when needed.” His smile was positively bloodthirsty.

Selwyn nodded back, utterly serious, “The Tarths embrace the same philosophy.”

On this, the two Lords shook hands and joined the gathering for the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who wins? Who was the baddest and coolest dad here?

**Author's Note:**

> So, again it's just for fun this time. I have grand plans for Brienne here^^ She will be the badass she deserves to be.
> 
> I want to create a whatsapp group for those who want to chat about Braime and their love of this couple. If you are interested, here's my email: chmaryline@gmail.com ^^ I think it could be a lot of fun.


End file.
